Light-Rider
|In-game description.}} Light-Rider is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Lotus Type 125, after Lotus Update (v4.4.1) was released. Light-Rider starts 18-JulyThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM July 24th (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM July 31st. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Lotus Type 125 has been added to the Exos Experience bonus series in the Elite category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Light-Rider special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider Stage 01 (A Lesson in Philosophy) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (A Lesson in Philosophy) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Lotus Type 125 on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider Stage 01. Stage 02 (Pioneer) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Pioneer) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Lotus Type 125 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider Stage 02. Stage 03 (Discard the Rulebook) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Discard the Rulebook) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Lotus Type 125 on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider Stage 03. Stage 04 (Redefine Everything) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Redefine Everything) are rewarded with R$20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Lotus Type 125 on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider Stage 04. Stage 05 (Can't Catch Up) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Can't Catch Up) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Lotus Type 125 on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##Silverstone(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##Daytona International Speedway(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Special Events